


Shifting Views

by badfanficwriter



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfanficwriter/pseuds/badfanficwriter
Summary: Tony Stark finds out he has a devilishly handsome evil twin. This evil twin is the baddest of the bad, using Tony Starks name to commit acts of murder. Tony is not pleased and uses all means necessary to track down his evil twin.Only to watch him die horrifically and gruesomely at the hands of two men calling themselves hunters.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shifting Views

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am an amateur writer so the writing won’t be the best, but you should expect that because this is a fan fiction website.
> 
> I may not get all the facts about Avengers, Supernatural or the characters I write about correct. I will try my best though.
> 
> There will most probably be swearing and definitely be violence. 
> 
> This is all a figment of my imagination and just my interpretation on what would happen if Dean Winchester and Tony Stark met.
> 
> I have no idea where the story will go so be prepared for perhaps anything or nothing.

Taylor Swift played softly on the radio in the small cafe. Two girls working on school assignments with textbooks littered about their table sang along quietly. An elderly man sipping coffee watched them with amusement with nostalgia in his eyes two tables away. A mother with two kids ate lunch quietly while her children talked loudly about toys. A group of three middle aged men laughed over work stories and shared tales of their youth. Two employees idly talked to each other behind the counter. A talk show played live on a small TV in the corner with the volume turned off.

The jingle of a bell sounded and the employees stood to attention, only for them to struck dumb.

Tony Stark has just entered their small, relatively unknown cafe.

The Tony Stark.

One of the men from the group of three stood up with a startled shout.

“He’s got a gun!”

Tony Stark smiled widely and held up his shotgun, firing it off at the man standing.

Screams and more gunfire ensued.

On the live broadcast on the small TV, Tony Stark smiled charmingly at the talk show host.

_____

Tony Stark was absolutely bewildered when the police came knocking.

Tony Stark was not thrilled to hear that he had become the prime suspect of a shooting in a cafe. The officers said the only reason they hadn’t arrested him right then and there was because he hadn’t actually been at the cafe when the crime occurred.

Tony Stark did not have a clone that he knew of, nor an evil twin but he decided it was best to figure out what the hell was going on and how this mysterious man managed to look like him so perfectly. 

Not to mention that when he was shown the security footage, he was disgusted to realize that his evil twin actually used a shotgun of all things. If Tony Stark did decide to go rogue and start killing people it would obviously be in his Iron Man suit or he would use some of his other past creations from when he manufactured weapons for the army. Not some two-bit shotgun.

“Friday,” he called, rummaging in his fridge for a drink.

“Yes, boss?” A feminine Irish voice answered, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere.

Tony took out two beers and popped the cap off, taking a big gulp before ordering his robotic assistant. “Analyze the security footage and find out who that imposter is, will you?”

“Yes boss.”

The clicking of heels brought Tony away from his drink and he watched as painted red nails took the second beer bottle.

“Still trying to figure out who did it?” Pepper asked, taking a slow sip from her bottle.

Tony smiled nervously, entranced by the seductress he was happy to call his fiancé.

“Maybe.” Tony shrugged, not really in the mood to talk about the shooting.

Pepper smiled, revealing her perfectly white teeth. She put her hand reassuringly on Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much, I’m sure the real shooter will be caught soon, even without your assistance.”

Tony nodded numbly, “Yeah. I’m sure he will be.” However, a small, illogical, voice at the back of his head said otherwise. 

“Good.” Pepper smiles in satisfaction. She gave Tony a quick peck on his lips and started to walk away but paused. “I’ll see you upstairs when your done.” And with a flirtatious wink, she was gone.

Tony’s heart fluttered and he chuckled softly to himself, taking another gulp of his beer. He couldn’t help but feel lucky to have her as his soon-to-be-bride.

A part of him protested, saying it was purely his skills and not luck.

He silently agreed with that.

_____

The next morning at the police station, a black Chevy Impala rolled and parked. 

One of the officers who saw it whistler in appreciation of such a beautiful car. The secretary at the station whistled in appreciation of the two well dressed FBI agents that stepped out of the car.

As soon as Dean walked in his gaze immediately found the attractive blonde secretary and his eyes twinkled, his lips slowly turning into a goofy grin.

Sam nudged his brother, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“What?” Dean asked playfully although he already knew the answer.

Sam gave him a pointed stare and Dean grumbled something along the lines of “Party pooper” before adjusting he clothes and walking forward with his brother to see the man in charge.

It turns out the man in charge was actually a woman in her late forties who seemed to have the hots for the younger of the two.

“How can I help you boys?” She asked, although she only stared at Sam with heated eyes and allowed her hand to feel up the biceps on his arm.

Sam looked terrified but tried to keep his composure, although it proved difficult with the look Dean was giving him.

They both pulled out their FBI badges and flashed them for her to see before tucking them away safely in their suits.

“I’m agent Jones and this is my partner agent Frank.” Dean introduced, “we’re here about the Tony Stark case.”

“Ah, of course.” The woman said sourly. “The moment a celebrity gets involved the FBI comes running over.” 

Sam smiles awkwardly at the woman, “We try to get to all of our missions as fast as we can.”

The woman gave him a hard look but her eyes softened after a moment. “I can’t stay mad at such a cutie pie. How about this,” She turned to look at Dean for what may have been the first time. “Allow me to go on a date with your partner tonight and I won’t get in your way. I’ll even help you without question.”

“Uh, that’s not very-“ Sam started but was cut off by Dean,

“That sounds like a deal. You can have agent Frank at 8pm sharp.”

The woman smiled victoriously.

“Now then, do you mind handing us a copy of the footage you got from the crime scene?”


End file.
